Love is an Adventure
by minnermon
Summary: AU Cinderellaish setting, Prince Yuki runs away from his mother's ball and Kyo takes him in... unwillingly. KyouYuki Yaoi


(Author's note: FF.N decided that I did not use enough grammar and spell check, and so took this story off. P … Although, I'll admit, when I went to revise this chapter with a spell check, my reaction was something like: "Holy Shit! Did I really spell 'apologizing with an 's'?" and other very similar expressions. I hope this version is much more enjoyable! Sorry for the inconvenience! Thank you for all previous reviews that were lost when FF.N took this story down! I loved them all! I'm hoping to continue this fic very soon! Thanks for the support! ) Minnermon: Yay! My first Fruits Basket fic! Ken: Minnermon, you do have to finish fics too. Minnermon: I do? Ken: Yes. Minnermon: Oops.  
Takeru: Minnermon does not own Fruits Basket. I'm really glad for Yuki, Kyo, Akito, Haru, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Shigure, and all of them. Minnermon would torture them to no end.  
Minnermon: I would not torture them!   
Ken: You torture us.   
Minnermon: You volunteer.   
Takeru: Whatever. Anyway, just start the freakin' fic.   
Love is an adventure  
-Chapter one-

"Why am I going to this stupid thing?" muttered Kyo very gloomily. "It's a girl thing. I am most definitely not a girl."

The fact was he was going to the Ball 'cause his dear, sweet, sister, Tohru, Begged and pleaded that he come. Kyo only agreed to go cause his sister can be an airhead, and he wanted to keep an eye on her. 'Stupid Prince. Better keep his hands to himself.' Kyo's sister has been known as one of the more desirable ladies in the kingdom. 'Why the Hell does that Prince even need a ball to pick his bride? Every lady, even men, are falling at his feet. I can't believe I'm going!'

The coach they were riding stumbled over some rocks on the road.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!" Yelled Kyo to the driver. A faint "sorry" was heard from the front.

"Kyo? You seem stressed and upset." Tohru spoke up.

"Upset?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah, I mean, you're usually in a bad mood, but this is more so… What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go to the stupid ball for the stupid Prince, in this stupid outfit!" Yelled Kyo.

'Oops…'

Tohru burst into tears. Sobbing and choking out few words every few seconds. "I tried… Took many weeks to make… Took a lot of money… I tried so hard! I know I'll never measure up to Mom!"

"Hey! Don't cry! You're right, I'm just in a bad mood. You did a good job on our clothes. Mom would be proud." Kyo quickly put a comforting are around her.

Sniff. "Really?" Sniff.

"Yeah! Of course! Mom always loved you!" '10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…'

"Thanks! I'm better!" chirped Tohru with her trademark grin.

'So predictable' Thought Kyo and he unraveled his arm from her shoulder.

"OoooOOOooo! Look at the castle! They really went full out!" Tohru was practically half out the window looking at the advancing palace.

"Oh yes, Make the castle even more fancy for your Precious Prince Yuki." Grumbled Kyo.

"Do you really not want to be here, Kyo?"

"No, I don't."

"But I thought it would be okay! I thought you would like to see the Prince at the ball. I mean, You are gay after all-"

"I know that! Just because I'm that way, doesn't mean I want to go to a ball for the damn Prince!"

"Sorry." Said Tohru meekly.

"What ever."

The coach slowed down, and a teenager dressed in a dressy jacket bearing the Royal crest opened the door.

"Welcome to the Royal Ball for the respected Prince Yuki. I hope you enjoy your stay." He drawled out.

Tohru was already out the door gawking at the palace.

"Hey. Sorry about her. She's just a little… excited. She LOVES the Prince." Apologized Kyo while mocking at the same time. He rolled his eyes to exaggerate his remark.

"Don't we all." The servant muttered and walked away. A soft smile placed on his lips.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Asked Tohru to the servant. Kyo saw what Tohru had noticed. The servant's hair was white on top, while black underneath.

The servant smiled. "It's my natural color." And walked back to his position.

"He's lying. Come on." But alas, Kyo still had to drag his 'gullible' sister through the huge double doors.

"Oh…My…God! It's incredible!" Tohru gasped. And it truly was. Chandeliers glowed 40-50 feet above the dancing floor. About 5 balconies surrounded the circular ballroom all alight. Opposite the door were three thrones. Two were occupied. The other had an elegant 'Y' painted on the back of the Throne. Prince Yuki's Throne. The ballroom was crowed to the very corners of the room. Every lady was supposed to be there, and it looked like, they were not missing their chance for marrying the Prince.

"Prince Yuki? Where's Prince Yuki?" Asked Tohru jumping up and down to get a better view.

"Don't know, don't care." Kyo replied.

"Hey! Who are you?" A lady strutted up to Kyo fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nobody. You're hallucinating." Kyo quickly exited the room while whispering to Tohru as he left, "These people are crazy, you're on your own."

Kyo left out a door right next to the ballroom, apparently leading to a garden. A fountain in the middle of the garden surrounded by pavement engraved with kanji designs. But when the pavement met grass, Plants sprouted, and trees cast shadows in the moonlight.

Kyo took a seat under a particularly large tree, on soft grass.

Sigh "This is going to be along night."

Eyes closed, Kyo tilts his head back, scowling as he hears some rustling in the tree above. He cracked an eye open to see a set of amethyst eyes staring back.

...tbc...

Minnermon: Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that this is an AU fic. Means no Zodiac, and everyone is not related. Also, the 'Chicken' and the 'Horse' (I forgot their names.) are not in here. I don't really know them. Sorry.

Takeru: Except for Yuki and Ayame. They are related. And in this fic, Tohru and Kyo are sister and brother.

Ken: I really don't have anything to say. How about, be prepared for Yoai eventually.

Minnermon: I think that about covers it.

Takeru: Please review!


End file.
